


Blow common sense away

by reveetoile



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Bad Flirting, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reveetoile/pseuds/reveetoile
Summary: Prompt: No. 3: Ice skating on an outdoor rink/pond.Nino is forced to go to the ice-rink, but a stranger makes the stay there worthwhile, and he plans a little accident that totally doesn't go as he intended but in the end, it somehow still worked out so Nino can't really complain now, can he?
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Ohno Satoshi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Blow common sense away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlebadlei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebadlei/gifts).



> Dear Mala, I hope you enjoy this small story. Thank you for your friendship this year I hope the next year will be wonderful and that your dreams will come true :)

Nino was bored. He was cold and not really interested in ice-skating, but his friends had dragged him along, telling him that he couldn't stay at home all the time. (Why the hell not though? He was not alone, he had games to play, princesses to rescue and worlds to build. He was happy at home!)

So he agreed to come along. It wasn't as if he had a real chance. He knew Aiba. His best friend would march into his room and drag him along for real, not caring if he was dressed for the occasion or not. He rather came along dressed in warm clothes and a warm coat than any other way. 

As soon as they were at the ice-rink though Aiba had only stayed close for long enough to make sure that he was on the ice, before scattering away and doing his rounds and swirls. 

Nino grimaced as he stayed close to the edge - too scared to fall to his back. He knew that a fall to his back could be terrible, after all. 

After two rounds, his eyes fell on a figure that looked too comfortable on the ice to be a newcomer. Nino was not even sure he was not a professional skater when he jumped and did a swirl shortly after. He was pretty, Nino thought. The other man's form was beautiful, and the proud grin on his face when he landed the jump successfully was very adorable. 

Nino felt his cheeks blush slightly at his words, but nobody told him that it was wrong to appreciate someone on the ice who knows what they are doing, so he let his eyes follow the other leisurely. The man seemed to be alone, and maybe today was not that bad, he thought with a frown, thinking of how he could possibly make the other notice him. 

Was it an evil plan to skate over to him and then fall against him? He was sure the other would be able to catch him before he would fall and Nino was convinced that he could then invite him for a cup of tea or whatever overpriced drinks they offered in the hall as an apology and a thank you. A small grin formed on his lips at the thought and his eyes still were on the lone figure on the ice as he tried to come up with the perfect plan to make the other literally fall for him. A date never hurt after all, and if there was a tiny chance that the other might be interested in him, it was only a loss if he didn't even try. 

That was at least Nino's philosophy. You could only regret things you didn't even try out. As long as you tried and gave your best, there was no reason to regret the outcome, either good or bad. 

"Here goes nothing," he whispered to himself and did a small prayer to whatever entity would listen that he wouldn't kill himself or something similar. 

He pushed himself away from the railing, flailing a bit as he moved towards the other man - at least he didn't fall right away. He lashed and cried out in shock as he got faster without wanting to and realised that he honestly had no idea how to stop or break a fall if it happened. 

That had been a very dumb idea. 

He cried out in genuine fear now as he came closer to the other man, who turned around in surprise and his eyes widened in shock as Nino ran into him. The other man groaned as they collided but an arm automatically wrapped around his waist while he tried to catch himself with the other hand. 

"I'm so sorry," Nino whined, feeling genuinely sorry and bad for having caused the other to fall like that. 

"It's okay," the other said, wincing slightly as he moved and Nino sat back to observe him closely. The stranger pulled the arm he had used to break the fall closer to his hand and moved it very carefully, telling Nino that something was not okay. 

"No, it's not! You are hurt," he said and took the hand in his own. For now, wholly forgetting about his plan to woe the other and get a date out of it. He was more worried about having him hurt seriously. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

"It's fine. I am sure it's nothing serious," the other said again and Nino glared at him. "Besides, it can be hard to stop if you are new to skating."

Nino didn't want to tell him that it had been all his plan because his conscious was already bad as it was. He didn't need to add to it right now. 

"Yeah? Move your wrist, please, Mr I'm-okay."

The other grimaced but tried to rotate his wrist as he hissed in pain. 

"You are going to the hospital," Nino decided.

"There is no need…" 

"I will take you personally. It's my fault so I should make sure you are honestly okay," Nino decided and stood, thankful for Aiba who had realised the commotion and was there to help him pick up Ohno. 

"What?" the man asked with slight amusement. 

"Nino everything okay?" 

"I think his wrist is broken. I'll take him to the hospital," Nino said to Aiba. "Help us off the ice, you get home alone, right?" 

Aiba nodded mutely as Nino already had snatched out the keys from Aiba out of his pocket at the question and stared at the man who was still looking from one to the other. "Who is that?" Aiba asked in a whisper, and Nino cringed as he looked questioningly at the other. Aiba asked the right questions at least he might know a name then. 

"Ohno Satoshi," Ohno mumbled, and something in the back of Nino's mind recognised the name, he just had no idea why, but that was time for later, he decided as Aiba had already greeted him politely and finally they moved off this awful ice. Nino was never stepping another foot on it ever again!

—

"I'm sorry for the trouble," Ohno said when they were in the hospital and waiting for the verdict of the doctor. Once here, Nino had felt lost at to what to do. He had wanted to leave Ohno alone because that was the proper thing to do, but also he didn't want to go away without anything to contact Ohno again. 

Luckily Ohno had been too stubborn to put a foot inside the hospital, saying that he was used to soreness due to his job, but Nino could see at the paleness that it was more pain than he was used to or telling him. So Nino had followed him in to make sure he didn't leave right away, something that Ohno had appreciated with a tiny smile. 

"You are no trouble. It's my fault. I made you fall."

Ohno shrugged. "It was an accident."

Nino bit his lips because it honestly wasn't, but he couldn't just tell Ohno. He sighed, and when Ohno was called, he promised him to wait for him in the waiting room to bring him home afterwards. 

As soon as Ohno was gone, Nino took out his phone though to search for the other's name and blinked as he saw that Ohno was a theatre actor that mostly did musicals, and his guilt doubled. If Ohno was seriously hurt he wouldn't be able to act for a while and it was all his fault.

He sighed and leant back on the chair to wait. Well, nothing he could do now but pray that Ohno was okay and then probably finally apologise fully and tell him what had been in his mind and why Ohno was now hurt like that. 

Ohno came back his look downtrodden as he looked at an ugly cast at his arm and Nino grimaced. "That bad?"

"It's a fracture in my wrist the doctors said. I have to keep the thing for a few weeks to make sure it heals correctly," Ohno explained, and there was a little whine in his voice at those words, something that was utterly adorable in Nino's mind. He felt instantly wrong for even thinking that when Ohno was hurt and miserable because of him. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered, and Ohno looked up sharply. 

"As I said, it was an accident."

Nino shuffled his feet as he led him outside back to the car and programmed his address into his phone to let it navigate them to Ohno's place. "It kinda wasn't," he said then shyly, and Ohno blinked mutely at him for a few seconds. 

"What?"

"You looked sexy on the ice," he said, his cheeks hot as he drove them to Ohno's home in silence. 

Ohno stared at him for a long while until the other snorted. "As an apology: Let me draw you."

"What?"

"I liked drawing as a hobby. Let me draw you when my wrist is healed."

Nino stared at him when they were at a red light for a few moments until someone honked behind them. Ohno was smirking as he looked out of the window, Nino could see it from the side of his eyes, and when they finally arrived in front of Ohno's home, he had made a decision. 

He pulled out a pen and wrote down a number with a small crooked heart behind it. "Okay, call me then," he said, trying hard to meet Ohno's eyes when the other man left the car. 

He watched Ohno enter his house and sighed as he stared at his phone. Somehow he didn't believe Ohno would call. Not someone who was the fault for the accident and that he now couldn't work anymore. 

— 

_Come tomorrow at three pm?_

_Who is this? And where did you get my number?_

Nino stared at his phone in wonder when the next message came, which was a picture of a cast with his phone number and in front of it a hand that did a peace sign cast free. 

It has been weeks since the accident had happened and honestly, Nino had already given up to get a message of the other man. Ohno had never written to him ever since he had given his number to him. So he was sure that Ohno thought he was a freak and happy that Nino was gone from his life. 

To say this was a surprise was not entirely true. It was more than that. 

_Okay. I will come._

_Bring dinner?_

Nino snorted but then he bit his lips. Bringing dinner meant he got to eat it as well, he thought so he typed back an affirmative and when another thumbs up came without anything else he put the phone down with a small smile. Maybe he had another chance. 

The next day, Nino stared at the door, thinking about what to do to make Ohno laugh or maybe even want to meet him again. Their first meeting had been awful now he needed to make an excellent second impression, he thought with a small frown. 

He smiled when Ohno opened the door to him and handed him over the bentos he had brought at a store. "I brought dinner as advised. I thought bento would be the best as you want to draw me so cooking will be hard," Nino knew he was rambling, but he couldn't help it. 

Ohno was smirking at him again as he took the offered food from him and allowed Nino to step out of his clothes and into slippers before Nino took a deep breath and followed Ohno further inside. He looked around the room, seeing a canvas right in front of the sofa and somehow he felt surprised and disappointed at once that Ohno had told him the truth about painting him. It could have been a code to something else. He furrowed his brows and then crossed his arms almost defiantly in front of his chest as he watched Ohno put away the bag and hum to himself. 

He cleared his throat, getting Ohno's attention almost immediately. "You can get comfortable…" Ohno offered while pointing at the sofa. 

"So where should I take off my clothes? And I would appreciate it if you would turn up the heaters? I get cold easily," Nino said, cutting off Ohno effectively. His lips twitched just slightly as he forced himself not to be embarrassed about his words when Ohno's mouth fell open. 

It felt good to have the upper hand for a moment, Nino thought happily as Ohno needed a minute or two to catch himself. 

"I didn't think you would agree to be painted naked at our first…"

"…second…"

"Second meeting," Ohno said with a grin, his eyes wandering up and down his body. "But I can't decline the offer easily. If you want it warmer, how about we take this to the bedroom? It's usually quite hot there."

Nino knew he was blushing, but to hell with it, he thought as he smirked and nodded in agreement. He could live with that.


End file.
